


good boy

by orphan_account



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: (They're both drunk!), Alcohol, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raymond gets close to Wrench after he drinks too much.





	good boy

Left to their own devices, the two hackers found themselves arguing over the movie that was playing.

"Superman should be able to take out Batman in a second, dude." Wrench took a sip of his beer.

Ray shook his head solemnly. "You don't get it, man, Superman has a whole code."

"Code doesn't mean shit when you move at superspeed."

"If we are talking pure ability, we have to consider how much time Batman has to prepare."

"This isn't Home Alone! Superman is like, invincible!" Wrench took the last sip of his beer, letting it hang loosely in his fingertips afterwards before he swung it over at Ray.

"Batman is resourceful. He could have Kryptonite-"

"That's cheating!"

"And super strength and flight isn't?"

"So you admit Superman would win!" Wrench scooted closer to Raymond on the couch, his excitement causing exclamation marks to appear on his mask.

Raymond groaned. "No, son. Batman, with a red sun grenade-"

"Also cheating!"

"You- You realize how stupid you get, six beers in?"

"Actually, I'm seven in. You must have lost count eleven beers ago." 

"Which proves my earlier point that you can't handle your liquor, son."

Raymond looked satisfied with himself when Wrench didn't have an immediate response. Raymond tipped his bottle back to take another sip but Wrench snatched it from his hand, shifted his mask to the side, and downed the rest of it in one gulp. Liquid courage let him waggle the empty bottle in Ray's face, sneering. "That's about all you can handle, old man."

Wrench dipped his face in close as Raymond's lips curled into a snarl. "You need to be taught some respect, boy." He met Wrench's LED optics with the same intensity he could only presume Wrench had.

There was complete silence for a moment. Then, Raymond shifted back from Wrench and stood up from the couch, stretching his arms overhead. "Nevermind," Raymond sighed. "You can't handle my kind of lesson when you're all... inhibited." Raymond gestured in the air while searching for the last word, but once he found it he looked smug about finding something that sounded so detatched but still belittled Wrench.

Before he could go, Wrench darted out to grab Raymond's wrist. "Get back here. I can take it."

Raymond gave Wrench an appraising look and stayed silent for a good minute. At first he had seen a young adult seeking to prove he could play with the big boys and do anything Ray could. Looking again, he didn't see anything like that; Wrench was leaning on the edge of the couch, vulnerable in this position of grabbing for Ray. His mask was unhelpfully blank. But Raymond knew what boys were like when they needed guidance. Wrench had been acting up ever since he met the older hacker, and it had only gotten worse with time and alcohol.

Testing the waters, Ray asked, "Need some help from your old man?" He sounded a little breathless like he was laughing, but the idea of Wrench needing him like this was a pleasant punch in the gut.

Wordless, Wrench nodded. Ray ran a hand through Wrench's blond hair, the masked hacker leaning into the contact. "You wanna be a good boy, huh?"

Wrench nodded again.

"Unbutton your jeans." Wrench released his hold on Raymond and quickly shucked off his pants, toeing off his shoes as well. He slid his thumbs underneath the band of his boxers, but Ray stopped him. 

"Allow me, son."

Wrench wasn't fast enough to bite back his gasp.

Ray had a few ideas on where to go from here. "You willing to take off your mask?"

Stillness. Then, a small shake of the head. No.

"That's okay," Ray reassured. "I want to help you be a good boy." He rubbed against Wrench's clothed cock, receiving a synthesized whine for his trouble. Ray traced the outline of his cock, giving a little extra attention to the mushroom tip. He teased Wrench a little more with a taste of sweet friction before he pulled down Wrench's boxers and freed his cock. "Such a big boy," Ray cooed. He gripped the base of his cock and jerked it a few times, watching precum form at his slit. 

"Mighty eager, aren't you," Ray asked as he rubbed his thumb over the slit to spread the precum. "You're gonna be good for your old man, aren't ya?" 

Wrench nodded, his mask display blank. Ray nudged him until Wrench sat on one cushion of the couch with his legs resting on the second; then he straddled the younger hacker, one hand on his pulsing cock and the other at the top of his back, rubbing soothing circles. Wrench leaned forward to rest his head on Ray's shoulder as he jerked him off, showing special attention to his cock head every few strokes. "Such a good boy," he repeated lowly. Wrench's hips jerked forward at the praise, but he was clearly holding some noises back.

"So quiet," Ray observed. "I want to hear that you like this. You like what your old man is giving you?"

"Y-yes." He jerked his hips again as Ray slowed down the pace.

"Do you want more?" He slowed down his hand even more, and Wrench swore under his breath.

"Please. Please." Wrench kept chasing Ray's hand with his hips but the older hacker didn't seem to be in any rush.

"Tell me what you want."

"I w-want you. I want you to suck me off. Suck me, please." Wrench sucked in a sharp breath as he waited for Ray to push him away, call him ugly. Tell him it was a joke or a prank, that Wrench could never be worth anything. 

But that didn't happen.

Raymond met his electronic gaze with something akin to pride. Ray backed up to the other end of the couch before lying down and settling his face right next to Wrench's balls. He exhaled, tickling the hair there and making Wrench shiver in anticipation.

"Please, pops." His hips shifted forward a little as he waited for Ray to finally put his mouth on him. 

Ray licked a stripe along his balls. Apparently liking the taste, he kissed his sac and sucked one into his mouth, rolling it around with teasing it with his tongue. He brought his hands to Wrench's hips to rub circles as he gave Wrench's balls a tongue bath, alternating between sucking and wet kisses. Wrench moaned at the delicious contact, but he really wanted more. His cock was an angry, throbbing red, and he needed release so bad.

He put a hand on Ray's head, who quickly retaliated by grabbing Wrench's wrist and putting it back down on the couch. He removed his mouth from Wrench's balls - something the masked hacker immediately regretted - and leveled the kid with a disappointed look only a parent could muster. Behind the mask, Wrench's cheeks prickled. "S-sorry," he said before Ray could verbally reprimand him. Ray's gaze softened at the apology, and he released Wrench's wrist to grab the base of his cock instead.

"I'll move at my own pace, son. Just be patient. I want you be a good boy." Ray gave the tip a kiss before licking it into his mouth. He sucked on it obscenely, moving his head as he took in more and more of Wrench's cock with each bob. God, Ray's mouth was so warm and wet and he just wanted to fuck into it forever. Ray paid the vein underneath his cock a lot of attention, massaging it with his tongue as he squeezed the base of Wrench's cock to match his rhythm.

Wrench soon felt his balls begin to tighten, and fuck, fuck he was gonna cum. He was gonna cum in Ray's mouth, and he wanted to warn Ray but his mouth could only make "Ah, ah," and his hips were moving on their own and fuck - he threw his head back as his spine arched and he shot a load into Ray's mouth. He only realized after that he had screamed at the sensation of cumming to something other than his hand, and his head felt a different sort of floaty than the alcohol would leave him with. Eventually he came back to himself, and saw that Ray was still down there, mouth on his cock, tongue slowly fucking his slit, and oh, shit, did Ray will swallow all of that?

Wrench's cock jumped at the thought and he moaned, which encouraged Ray to start again. Ah, fuck, the second time around he was less desperate but also more desperate, because he knew how good he could feel, how could Raymond could make him feel. His hips pistoned forward all over again and he was absolutely babbling about everything and nothing and Ray kept bobbing his head and sucking him like there was no tomorrow. "Ah, ah, Ray, God, shit, just like that, oh, thank you- thank- ah," he repeated like a mantra, feeling like nothing else existed except Ray's mouth and his own body. It felt like hours had passed by the time he was coming again, a deep unraveling feeling from his balls as each rope of cum painted the inside of Ray's mouth. Wrench was less frozen as he came the second time, his hips jerking forward and forcing his cock deeper into Ray's mouth.

By the time he finished, he was panting, and he could see Ray catching the bit of cum stuck on his lip with his tongue, tasting it, then swallowing it, and Wrench moaned again. He felt so taken care of, but that wasn't all Ray had in mind, because he was standing up and pulling Wrench's hips closer to him, to the edge of the couch. Then Ray was getting on his knees and - fuck, there was something so specifically hot about seeing Ray get on his knees for  _him_  - and then he was teasing Wrench's hole with his thumb and bringing his mouth there and licking into him, licking him open.

Wrench moaned, relaxed after both orgasms, despite his lack of experience with this part. Ray was gentle but persistent, always licking and tasting his hole and getting a thumb in there and pressing, pressing, until he could get a finger and then two. He scissored Wrench open as he kissed up and down his thighs, letting Wrench hook his knees on Ray's shoulders. Ray left a wet kiss at his hole before bringing a third finger in. "I bet you could cum from me eating you out. I bet you'd be crying from the pleasure, when I was finished with you."

Wrench moaned at the thought. "I could dress you up like a little present to myself, then fuck you silly. I bet you'd like some thigh highs, some lingerie. Could even wear it under that punk gear shit you always wear. Walking around HQ like nothing was different, and no one would know, but I would, and you would, and I would bend you over whenever I pleased and you would fucking take it, you would thank me for my cock as I spread you open and you would beg for my cum. Wouldn't you?"

Wrench's cock jumped at the dirty talk Ray was spitting out, and he bit his lip to stop from moaning because he didn't want to interrupt Ray, didn't want him to stop. "P-please, please tell me more."

Ray laughed as he hooked his three fingers to catch a bundle of nerves in Wrench. "I want to catch you tinkering at your bench late, when every one else has gone out for pizza or bears and I wanna bend you over and just ravage you. I want to tear off those spikes of yours to reveal lacy underwear, and you're gonna love wearing it, gonna love being dressed up for me, and only me. No one else can have you like this, like I have you, because only I can do this to you, can fuck you ragged and make you forget everything else except my cock. I'll fuck you while you're hacking, on that group chat talking about DedSec missions, I'll cum in you as you tell Marcus about your latest toys. You'd like that, love being used by me, because I treat you how you deserve. You're gonna be a good boy for me, gonna cum for me when I tell you to and you're gonna take it all because I want you to. You want me."

"God, yeah, yeah, please," Wrench confessed, leaving his knees bent and up as Ray stood. He grabbed his own cheeks and exposed his hole, panting. "Please fuck me, please, please I want it."

"Such a good boy," Ray praised as he lubed himself up, lining up his cock before pushing just the head in. Even that was enough to make Wrench moan. He wanted to be good, he needed to be good. Ray gripped his hips and pushed in farther, eyes carefully observing Wrench to make sure it wasn't too much. It was just enough, but also not enough, because Wrench needed Raymond to cum, needed him to want him and make good on everything he'd said. Wrench jerked his hips closer to Ray's, trying to get more.

Ray laughed again, pushing himself in until his hips met Wrench's. "Ah, such a good boy." He sounded breathless as he looked over Wrench's body. He pulled back and pressed back in, setting up a slow pace. Wrench brought his hands over Ray's holding his hips, trying to grind his hips and get more of Ray's cock. Ray took the hint, speeding up. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the HQ, and the obscenity made Wrench even hotter.

"Ah, ah, please, please," he moaned as Ray pounded him into the couch. 

"What do you want, son?" And there it was again, the common nickname, the term of endearment, something so trademark to Ray but it made Wrench's heart flutter and his cock jumped and Ray definitely noticed and shit, he was thrusting faster and he was breathing faster. "You need it harder, don't you?" Ray's grip tightened enough to leave bruises as he slammed back into Wrench. "Gonna take it however I give it to you, huh?"

"Fuck," Wrench breathed out. "Cum in me, please. Tell me I'm good."

Ray groaned at the request. "Fuck, of course. Of course you're good. You're my boy, such a good boy. Let your old man take care of you, taste your cock. You're so good, you make me feel so good, feel how hard I am? That's for you, that's because of you, Wrench. Fuck, you make me so proud, son. You're a good boy, Wrench." He grunted on the next few thrusts, losing his rhythm a little. "Ah, you gonna take all of me? I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fill you up, are you gonna take all of it? I don't want you to spill a drop, okay? I know you won't disappoint me, son."

And Ray grunted and bottomed out, his balls tightened as he came, filling up Wrench. His hips jerked involuntarily at the motion, and he ended up rutting against Wrench in little circles until he finished, until he felt there was no more cum left in his body. And when he finished cumming, he pulled out, and traced the rim of Wrench's hole with his thumb. Wrench's cock was wet with precum, and he looked like he was about to cum for the third time.

"Come here, boy." Ray gestured to the floor, let Wrench get on his knees on the ground and look up to Ray expectantly. His pale legs were flush with splotches of color from the exertion, and he was trying to keep from spilling the load in his ass. He still had on his jacket, and Ray flipped his hood on. "Lick me clean." 

Wrench paused, hesitant. But he knew he could trust Ray, that Ray had done nothing but make him feel good. His hood was up so he was covered enough to remove his mask and put his mouth on Ray's cock. "Just like that," Ray praised. He grabbed the sides of Wrench's face, palms just in front of his ears, and he brought Wrench's face closer so he could fuck into his mouth. He fucked into his mouth slow and deep, pulling back just before Wrench choked on it. "Ah, such a good boy," he praised, and fuck if Wrench's cock didn't jump at it. He kept letting Ray use him like this, doing his best to suck but focusing on moving his tongue around to really get Ray's cock clean.

His cock ached but he didn't want to disappoint. He mewled on Ray's cock when Ray switched to shallow, quick thrusts instead. When Ray started moaning, Wrench did too, and he really felt like a good boy. "Alright, Wrench. You've been a good boy all night. I want you to cum for me. I want you to cum with me." Ray's thrusts slowed down and got deeper, and he was really fucking Wrench's throat at this point, and his tell was definitely his grunting. His hips jerked more erratically then before and he grunted a soft, "Good boy," just before unleashing his load into Wrench's throat and Wrench came just by the feeling. The cum down his throat was a reward, for being so good, for being obedient for his old man. He moaned and swallowed it down without question.

The floating sensation was renewed, washing over Wrench. He barely recognized the sensation of being moved, but he was, and he didn't notice until he woke up the next morning on the hackerspace couch, tucked in with a cheap blanket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! I love Ray and it's Wrench appreciation month in the WD discord so I figured it was time to write something to celebrate.


End file.
